


✩ ƁƖƦƬӇƊƛƳ ƁƠƳ  ✩

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ⧼•𝕮𝖗𝖆𝖈𝕶𝖊𝖉, 𝕹𝖔𝖙 𝕭𝖗𝖔𝕶𝖊𝖓•⧽ [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU of the AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Fluff I guess?, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bittersweet Ending, Child Neglect, Crack, Crack and Angst, Dark Past, Dissing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, GoM as a Family, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kind of Protective Generation of Miracles...?, Kuroko Tetsuya's Parents' A+ Parenting, Kuroko's Birthday 2021, Kuroko's birthday, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Presents, READ NOTES, Team as Family, Teiko Middle School's A+ Teaching, Teikou's A+ Teaching, Timeline What Timeline, What Canon?, friends/family, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: It’s Kuroko’s birthday and theKisekihave not forgotten it.Seirin is left to ponder (and seethe) in silence.A (fluffy/bittersweet) companion to『ᴘʀᴏᴊᴇᴄᴛ #7: ᴋɪꜱᴇᴋɪ』 AKA an AU of the AU
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: ⧼•𝕮𝖗𝖆𝖈𝕶𝖊𝖉, 𝕹𝖔𝖙 𝕭𝖗𝖔𝕶𝖊𝖓•⧽ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	✩ ƁƖƦƬӇƊƛƳ ƁƠƳ  ✩

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaryllis_Flick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Flick/gifts), [Zephyr312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr312/gifts).



> Also... the timing/setting of this one is messed up, for the one shot´s sake. Here, Seirin still see/think that Kiseki hate each other, based on their behaviour seen during brief meetings/on the court and the other reason I kind of threw canon out the window, is because Kiyoshi is already with the team. So yes, this is completely random and with no timeline...  
> 🎂🥳Happy Birthday to our beloved Phantom Sixth, Kuroko Tetsuya!🥳🎂
> 
> This is not only a Birthday Special for Kuroko, but also a gift to @Amaryllis_Flick and @Zephyr312
> 
> Amaryllis, for you who supported me with sweet words, ever since first commenting on my KnB fics. Also, you left me a beautiful Gift Fic a while ago and now, I would like to return the favour. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Zephyr, this is for the ideas and the support you gave me, ever since I started writing Project 7: Kiseki. You gave me so many ideas, helped me overcome moments of panic... that I could, at this point add you as a co-writer of that painful, yet beloved Dark AU of mine. So this is for all your help and support. Thank you.

Seirin looked around the gym, only to notice, that their Phantom was gone. “H-hey guys!“ Tuchida called with some panic in his voice, “Kuroko’s _gone_! How are we supposed to wish him happy birthday, if he disappears like that?”

The team froze for a moment and Hyūga glared at no one in particular. “I _told_ you we should wish him happy birthday _before_ practice started!”

“But he was supposed to stay longer and we should have had the chance to say it and treat him to Maji.” Kagami pointed out, crossing his arms.

“W-well, he’s not here anymore, so we can’t invite him to Maji...“ Furihata murmured, immediately feeling downtrodden.

Riko glared. “Grab your things quickly then! He shouldn’t be far away yet! We can still catch him and invite him!“ she said, pointing at the gym door, as she grabbed her bag. Seirin shared a few uncertain looks, but then the whole team marched out, determined to catch their blue-haired teammate.

They’d witheld their well-wishes so far, because they knew it would cut their training time short — and Aida Riko was not someone you pissed off with lazying around,— but now they regreted doing so. They should have wished him happy birthday when everyone had arrived (they had planned it, after all) and invited him to eat out... because gods, they didn’t want Kuroko to think, that they’d forgotten _his_ birthday, when everyone else’s had been celebrated with the team.

No, this would not go badly — they will just have to hurry and catch him on his way home. Kagami knew the way to Kuroko’s house anyway, so the redhead led the way, all the team running to catch him, ignoring their previous fatigue from training.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya stopped on the now-abandonned street court, where him and Dai used to play, before they found out what sort of Hell on Earth Teikō Chūgakkō trully was. He dribbled the ball he’d brought along lazily, the old ball handling exercises flashing trough his mind in a minute. As time passed, even the world seemed to dull around him, his heart beating in rythm with the bouncing of the ball.

(They had always sneaked out here —close enough to Teikō to be worth the trip, but far enough to be relatively safe,— to celebrate birthdays or any other day, few as they were worth celebrating. His and Sei’s birthdays, to be precise, because their parents _gave shit about birthdays and actually loving your child._ At least Shin had a cute sister and a caring mother, even if his father was a cold bastard. They sneaked out here to play a short game and eat snacks, after practice, when their birthdays fell on a weekday. _[Okay, they celebarated everyone’s birthdays, but at least the others had a smile, a gift and a cheerful “Happy Birthday!“ from their family members on those days, unlike Sei and him._ _]_ Once, Sei’s birthday fell onto Sunday, so they’d come here the next Monday. But then, they hadn’t played, their muscles too sore, him and Dai still bleeding and bruised after the failed exercise... But they’d spent a few hours huddled together, drinking vanilla tea and eating mochi, glad they’d survived another year. This court had become their open secret, their solace, mosty off of Teikō’s radar... where they could be themselves — friends, siblings— for real.)

He was snapped from his trance by enthusiastic clapping and a small whistle. Kuroko cursed himself for being absorbed in the exercise so much, that he hadn’t noticed someone else approaching. He caught the ball and turned, to find Dai and Tsuki standing there.

“Still as impressive as ever, Tetsu.“ Dai said with a smirk, “Honestly, it’s like you’re perfectly copying Sei.”

He chuckled, slammed the ball down with force and as it bound back into the air, he slammed his palm into it and his brother caught it, with a hungry glint in his dark eyes. “You guys are still better, than me.”

Dai snorted. “We score, yes. But you and Sei are the best with strategies and ball handling.“

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “You’re no slouch either, with all the streetball tricks you can pull. And you’re fast.”

“You’re saying that, as if you couldn’t keep up with him.“ their sister pointed out, a sly glint in her dark pink eyes. Kuroko shook his head fondly, noticing the two small bags they’d brought. Actually, Tsuki was holding both bags, but the dark blue and pink paper was a dead giveaway, which present was brought by whom.

“Ah, you’re here already.”

Their eyes shifted to see a certain glasses-wearing individual walking towards them, bringing with him a decorated green bag.

“Shin.” they greeted, waving at him.

“Mou, look, they’re already here.“ a well-known voice called, _“Tetsucchi!”_

The four individuals turned to see other three approaching, side by side —a blonde, a redhead and a purple-haired person. The rest of their little family have arrived as well. Kuroko smiled widely at seeing them, relief and joy sparking in his heart.

They’d all made it. ( _They shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous,_ a traitorous little voice whispered in the corner of his mind. _What if They are watching? What if we’re all caught like this?_ ) But his happiness was too great, so for the moment, he ignored that warning.

“Sei, Ryō, Atsu.” they greeted at once, sharing brief looks and smiles. Finally, after so long, they were together again. The last time when they’d been together like this... only half safe from prying eyes (but still better, than any other time, when They chould see every breath they took), was when they’d made their Oath.

“So, how about a quick game, three-on-three?“ Kuroko offered, gesturing at the ball held by Dai.

The others nodded, but Sei stepped closer, holding up the red bag he had brought. “Happy birthday, brother.”

Kuroko smield and hugged him, taking the bag, peeking inside. His breath hitched, when he found a pair of new basketball shoes, just the right size and colour.

Dai had gotten him new wristbands — which he was in dire need of, so this had been a very good idea— and a box of his favourite vanilla tea.

Tsuki brought a small photo album, their best (rare) moments of happiness trough the three years, forzen on its pages along with a boquet of dried flowers. The colours were purposefully picked to represent all of them, Kuroko was sure of it.

Kise brought him a plush dog, which was holding a basketball. It read “Best Mentor“. Kuroko blinked, as he felt his eyes sting, looking at his blonde brother in surpsie. “Custom made. I had no idea what to bring, but then I remembered, that you like cute things. And this seemed to fit.”

“It’s _perfect_.“ he said, gently tugging it back, so it wouldn’t get dirty.

The next was Shin, who brought him a shōgi board of all things. His Tsuntere brother readjusted his glasses and glanced at Sei. “You always said you’d like to learn how to play. One of these days... we’ll teach you.“

Sei nodded and hummed. “Indeed. We’ll find the time and place. Somehow.”

The last one to give his gift, was Atsu. It made him smile. Small, but definitely worth as much, as the rest. The giant had brought a set of keychains. He paused, looking at each — there were six.

“I guess these have a ... system?“ he asked, glancing at his tallest brother.

Atsu nodded. “The shōgi piece is for Sei-chin, the pawprint is for Dai-chin, the flower is for Sa-chin, the basketball is for Shi-chin, the yellow star is for Ryō-chin and the candy is for me.“

Kuroko hummed. “But why a pawprint? For Dai?“

Atsu shrugged. “You always said he was nimble and fast like a cat and that he can sleep anywhere.“ then much queiter, he added, “And people keep likening him to a panther and they’re not so far from the truth...“

Dai grumpled but Kuroko just chuckled, nodding. “Yes, yes, that sounds just fine.“

But then, the second part of the sentence also made sense and they fell queit for a moment. until Dai grunted. “Panther, huh? Well... maybe I’m what they made me, indeed.“

“So we are, then.“ Sei murmured.

“How about we play?“ he offered instead, trying to diffuse the darkening mood. “Just a quick game.”

His sibligns shared a look and Tsuki’s eyes scanned them quickly, “Dai, Tetsu and Atsu on one team, then?“ she offered.

The three of them shared a glance and nodded in agreement. They took their spots and then Tsuki tossed the ball into the air. Shin and Atsu went for it, but of course, Atsu won it, immeidately moving towards the basket, until Sei stopped him. Kuroko smiled, moving to get the ball, just as Dai moved closer to the hoop...

* * *

Their game came to a sudden halt, when, in a struggle to get a score and get the even scores tipped somewhere, the ball flew out. Six players moved as one, to catch the flying ball, but before they made it, a tanned hand caught it.

“Kuroko?“

Kuroko blinked at the call of his name and found Seirin —the whole team, _really_ , even coach— there, eyeing them.

“Eh... Aomine, Kise?“ Kagami asked, glaring at Dai, “What are you doing here?“

 _“What are_ _**YOU**_ _doing here?_ “ Dai snarled, moving towards Kagami. Kuroko stepped between them, ready for the worst... both had a hot temper, after all...

“Daiki, _manners_.“ Sei called sweetly, “You can’t just claw out someone’s eyes.“

Kuroko snorted at the inner joke — they had just been talking about Dai being like a cat (one of the biggest, but still a _cat_ ) — and Kise laughed too. A moment later all six of them were laughing, Dai sulking and Seirin staring.

“Even _you_ , Tetsu?“ Dai grouched, eyes narrowed.

Kuroko shrugged. “Sorry... Dai, but Seijūrō’s right.“

“Sei-chin is _always_ right.“ Atsu pointed out and that caused another round of sniggers, Sei smirking and Dai sulking even more.

“You... you’re _evil_ , Tetsu.“ his brother and Light lamented.

Kuroko hummed. “I’ll take that as a compliment, coming from you, Daiki.“

Dai’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but then Sei spoke up. “Tetsuya... mind introducing us to this batch? Considering we don’t know who they are and the clown over there, just called out to you, I believe you know them?“

Kuroko nodded, just as Kagami growled. “Who are you calling a clown, you mid—!” Kuroko stepped on his new paretner’s foot, “ _AAWH!_ “ Kagami took his foot away and glared at him, “What was _that_ for, Kuroko?!”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence, Kagmi-kun.“ he warned, giving the hot-headed Power Forward a cool glance, “I’d rather not go looking for a new Light, because that might mean I will have to transfer to Tōō... but that’s very... _problematic_ , at best.“ he muttered, frowning inwardly. _Damn them._ Damn Teikō for reaching everywhere and tearing them apart...

“Eh, he’s your new Light?“ Shin asked, readjusting his glasses, green eyes assessing Kagami sharply.

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, Shin, that he is. Everyone, they’re Seirin.”

For a moment, the two parties stared at one another and time seemed to freeze, the previously happy air replaced by thick tension.

“This is Seirin?“ Sei asked, asessing the team in seconds, “You want to get to the Finals _with this scrappy team?_ ” Sei snorted softly, sharp, heterochromatic eyes rowing the palyers of Seirin, who all fidgeted at the stare. Even Kagami and Kiyoshi—not that it surprised Kuroko, Sei _could_ make anyone keel over, if he really wanted,— seemed uncomfortable.

“I told Tetsu he’s a too good Shadow for the guy... that _his_ light is too dim...“ Dai made a rude gesture at Kagami, “but he doesn’t listen.”

“Good luck then, Tetsuya.“ Sei said, voice heavy with something Kuroko had a hard time identifying (was it sarcasm or pity?), “If we meet on the court... well, honestly... you and an Uncrowned General. Not a bad pairing... but the others? I’d be surprised, if you two — because only the _two_ of you are worth any mention,— can take this scrappy team to the Preliminaries, much less the Finals of the tournament.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and almost pouted. _Almost_. “Mou, this is _not_ Teikō, Seijūrō. You can’t expect things to go the same way.“

He said, trying to sound even, but the tension hung between them. This —saying it out loud, that _Seirin was not Teikō_ — was a reassurance. A reassurance for his siblings, for himself. _I’m safe with them_. It was a reminder. _Seirin does not have the same ideals._

~~The fact, that Teikō’s ideals — Winning is Everyhing, because victors write history,— were not Seirin’s was calming... but those ideals were ingrained into **them** , no matter how much they tried fighting it, no matter which schools they played for now, because victory had equaled survival.~~

Sei snorted. “I’m aware, Tetsuya. If it were Teikō, they’d be dead by now.“ he turned away, “You should’ve gone to Tōō. Or Kaijō. Or come to Rakuzan? Whichever suits you...“

Kuroko huffed. “We’re all aware, that if we had the chance, we would have weaseled our way into one of those five _together_.“ he pointed out, crossing his arms.

Deathly silence fell, until Dai huffed, taking a moment to look at him, instead of glaring daggers at Kagami. That was a win, Kuroko decided. It wouldn’t have been nice, if Dai killed Kagami, because then, he wouldn’t be able to play properly and the tournaments were coming up fast.

“Right, Tetsu.“

“True, Tet-chin.“

“That’s correct.”

“Yeah, right, Tetsucchi...“

Sei took a deep breath and then shook his head. “Nothing will change this now. Nonetheless, drag them...“ he gave Seirin one last degrading look, “... as far as you can, would you, Tetsuya? At least you, Ryōta and Daiki might cross paths — maybe even Shintarō...“

Kuroko hummed. “Now, now... I’m not stopping till the top, Seijūrō.“ he gave Seirin a look, before looking back at his siblings, “Even if I have to drag them trough _our_ routines.“

His six siblings snorted. “Good luck with that, Tetsu.“ Tsuki muttered, “They’d die sooner, than _you_ and that’s saying something.”

“ _Agreed_.“ the others muttered.

Kuroko rolled, his eyes and and pushed the group towards the fence of the street court, just to prevent his siblings from slaughtering Seirin. Gods knew they were overprotective enough for that... but he _could_ protect himself, thank you very much. “Off you go. It’s late already. Best not seen together.”

Suddenly, Sei stopped and Kuroko stumbled a bit. The redhead caught him and gave him a quick side hug. “Happy Birthday, Tetsuya.” the redhead patted his shoulder and hurriedly walked off.

“Happy Birthday again, Tet-chin.“ Atsu said, picking him off the ground gently, to hug him, before setting him down again. Kuroko gave the tall Center a disapproving look at the undignified treatment, but there was still a half-smile on his lips.

“Happy Birthday, Tetsucchi.“ Ryō hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around his body with such force, that Kuroko couldn’t even move an inch.

“Oi, don’t suffocate him, Ryō!” Dai and Shin scowled, prying off their energetic brother after some struggle. The model pouted a them, but gave him a sunny smile, waved exageratedly and took off towards the bus stop.

Shin readjusted his glasses and gave him a one-armed hug. “Happy Birthday, Tetsu.“ he took a step back waved at them and strode off, back straight, like always. Kuroko watched him go, knowing well that only two of his siblings and Seirin remained on the little, abandonned street court.

He sighed and turned to Dai and Tsuki, just as his sister tackled him. Dai caught them both, preventing a fall and the three of them ended up in a big hug. Kuroko smiled for real for the first time in months and snuggled into his brother’s side, squeezing his sister’s hand, tighter.

“I’m glad you could make time to come.“ he said, aware of Seirin’s shocked, confused and angry eyes on them, but for now, only his siblings existed.

“Hey, we’ll _always_ find time for each other, no matter who it is.“ Dai said, placing his chin on the top of his head. Kuroko huffed a bit at the annoying, belittling habit — something Atsu had picked up from Dai too, to his and Sei’s biggest displeasure,— but he allowed it anyway. He knew this was his Light’s way of showing how much he cared. Dai wasn’t one for words — instead, he was one to show his thoughts trough actions.

“It... it was _risky_...” he murmured, worry creeping into his usually blank tone. Teikō had eyes everywhere... or was he just growing _paranoid_ , now that they were freed from the place?

“And we don’t care.“ Tsuki said, her tone hard and dismissive, “They can say and do whatever they want, they can _try_... but we’re still... we’re _still_ _we_. We’re not leaving anyone behind.”

He huffed trough his nose, snuggled into the embrace for another minute, before disentangling himself and taking a few steps back. “Thank you. Now, off you go, before they start missing you at home.“

Tsuki smiled and Dai nodded, as she snuggled into his side. Dai protectively drapped an arm around her shoulders, while raising his free hand, fisted like always. Kuroko smiled at the familiar gesture and bumped fists with his brother. Dai’s eyes were honest and earnest, as they stared at one another. “One day... one day, Tetsu... we’ll play again. You’re **_my_** _Shadow, my brother_ and _nothing_ will change that.“

The words he had wanted to say in goodbye were suddenly tangled on his tongue, his troath tight with tears. He couldn’t speak, floored by the honesty and the longing in the Power Forward’s tone. So he only nodded, smiling a litte, as their hands fell.

The two of them turned away, Dai still holding Tsuki and he watched them go, bittersweet tears cascading down his face. (Oh, if only they were free of Teikō’s shadow! _If only they could play together again..._ and he didn’t care about what other teams called them out of fear or jealousy.)

He took a deep breath and wiped his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and the old — hated— lessons on emotional control flashed back into his mind, faster than he could say _Kiseki no Sedai_.

A moment later, when he turned to face his confused, angry and gaping teammates, his blank mask was back in place.

“Was... that was Aomine. And Kise...“ Kagami murmured, looking at him in disbelief.

Kuroko huffed. “Yes, Kagami-kun. Genius observation.“ he stated.

He liked Seirin. And there was something really endearing in Kagami too — he was a lot like Dai, but without all the pain and angstyness all seven of them had. It was a refreshing change. Kagami’s passion for baskatball was entirely untainted and that was, what Kuroko cherished in the American so much. Yet, sometimes he couldn’t help, but agree with the others, when they called Kagami a bigger idiot, than Ryō and Dai combined...

“Who were the others?“ coach asked, blinking at him, still taken aback.

“The tallest one was Murasakibara Atsushi, our Center. Currently Yōsen’s player. The green-haired one was Midorima Shintarō, our Shooting Guard. He plays for Shūtoku now... and the redhead was Akashi Seijūrō. Our Point Guard and Captain. And my mentor. He’s currently Rakuzan’s Captain, but since he’d mentioned the school, perhaps you deduced as much.”

“Rakuzan?“ Kiyoshi asked, glancing at him, “So... this Akashi is the First Year Captain the other Generals bemoan so much. They — well, at least sometimes... call him a demon.”

Kuroko picked up the gift bags from the ground, glancing at Kiyoshi. “I didn’t know you... were friends with the other Generals.”

Kiyoshi shook his head. “ _Friends_ is a... strong word, I guess. But at least the three, that attend Rakuzan, are civil. We do chat sometimes.”

Kuroko hummed. “Seijūrō is demanding, yes...“ he noticed the odd looks his team gave him at using the given name of the other Kiseki, but he didn’t care, “but that’s always for the betterment of the team. Calling him a demon is most unkind of the three. _Do_ inform them, the next time you chat, that _I do not_ like such rumours being spread around about one of my sibl— teammates. Do warn them to sleep with one eye open, if I ever hear such a thing about Seijūrō again.”

Kiyoshi blinked owlishly and nodded slowly. “I— I’ll tell them. Shall I leave a name with the message as well?“

Kuroko’s smile was small, but sharp and bloodthirsty. They hated the place, but once of Teikō is always of Teikō and Teikō had taught them to survive by any and all means.

“No, don’t give them my name, senpai. But do tell them, that the one, who leaves the message is the _Phantom Sixth of the Kiseki no Sedai_. If they do not believe you, tell them to inquire about me from the Captain. Seijūrō will tell them, what they must know, nothing more, nothing less.” he nodded to them and turned to leave, “Goodbye, see you in school.“

* * *

Seirin watched, as their Phantom player walked away, quick and elegant, just like the way he moved on the court.

“Uh... is it just me?“ Izuki asked, “I thought... from how they acted during the matches... that the _Kiseki_ didn’t like each other? And now they just randomly pop up here, to bring gifts and wish Kuroko a happy birthday? And play a random three-on-three, like they’d never split up?”

“I’m more caught up on the riddle they spouted about “Light“ and “Shadow“... and the way they dissed Kagami.“ Koganei addmitted.

Hyūga hummed. “I’m more concerned about the veiled treaths and the fact, that they assume we would not be able to survive their special litte Teikō training. They didn’t just diss Kagami, but _all of us,_ sans Kuroko.“ he growled, “Arrogant batch for sure.”

“Uh guys...?“ Furihata spoke up, poking Hyūga gently.

The Captain looked at him, “What is it?”

“We came to wish Kuroko happy brithday. But we didn’t. And the Miracles did.”

There was a long, moment, when even time seemed to freeze.

“Damn it.” everyone muttered, as they fell to the ground, sweatdropping and twitching. Kuroko had been the reason they’d come here in the first place, because he was the birtday boy of the team and they’d forgotten it.

Kagami twitched, fire burning in his eyes. If the Miracles wanted war, they’d get a war. Kuroko was his partner now and he’d be damned and dead thrice over, before he allowed Kuroko to go to Tōō. Or Rakuzan.

* * *

When Kuroko made it home, the house— as always— was empty and quiet. He lived alone now — his parents had died when he had still been attending Teikō and now his grandmother was dead too. 

Not that he had had a good relationship with his parents, when they had been alive. They had always been too busy... and now he knew they financed Teikō, which soured his not-happy memories of them even more.

Oh, he had an estranged uncle, but the man just checked on him about twice a year, giving him money — sending a big sum for his birthday and christmas, in lieu of presents— and that was it. (Good thing he had access to his parents’ account and that he wasn’t one to spend too much, besides, during breaks, he took odd jobs here and there to get some money.)

So the big house was his.

He tossed his schoolbag onto the couch and grabbed the tea from the blue bag Dai had given him and boiled water. He took the steaming cup to his room and then made a round to bring around the other gifts, placing the shōgi board on his desk. He grabbed the keychain collection and attached it to his sportsbag, which he took to trainings and tournaments. He took out his new shoes and replaced them — he’d try them out next week, during training, but knowing Sei, these were a perfect fit. He also placed his new wrist warmers in the bag and then grabbed the plushie and the photo album and sat on his bed.

In one hand, he held the plush, while he placed the album in his lap. He could just reach his tea from where he sat, so he occasionally took the cup, blew off some steam and allowed the soft taste of vanilla and the warmness to relax him. Even his room smellt a little of vanilla, thanks to the tea — it was nice. And as he turned the pages of the small photo album, the pictures calmed him and filled his heart with warmth.

There were a few pictures of their time with Nijimura. Their very first victory, as the six of them (a bittersweet memory). Pictures of stolen moments during each of their birthdays. And a picture of the seven of them huddled together, relived smiles on their faces, just before the end... Sei holding the cup they’d used for their Oath.

Slowly, flipping trough the pictures, clutching the plush dog, Kuroko fell into an easy slumber, lulled by the fragance of vanilla tea. He fell asleep dreaming of a match, playing on the same side of the court as his siblings, wearing not the colours of Teikō, but the colours of freedom.

_White, red and black._

The next morning, he would not be able to remember the faces of their dream-space opponents, nor would he remeber the scores. What he _would_ remember though, is that he played with his sibligns, carefree and laughing— they played for the sake of playing, for _fun_ not for victory—, while they wore their new colours of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie? This might have turned a bit darker/angstier, than originally planned... eh, sorry? 😅
> 
> As always, please leave comments and share your thoughts! Thank you :3


End file.
